Dante Vs Neptune
OMM- Dante Vs Neptune.jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Original) OMM Dante Vs HDD Neptune.png|Nier Hitoshura (Version 2) This is an off season One Minute Melee by Nier Hitoshura featuring Dante from Devil May Cry Versus Neptune form Hyperdimension Neptunia. Two badass sword wielding protagonists face off in a clash between Half-Demon and Goddess. One Minute Melee Dante was walking through Planeptune as he gazed his eyes around the area to see that the place looks completely different then the places he's been too. Dante kept on steadily walking through Planeptune as he received odd stares from the people, shrugging them off Dante kept pace. It was long, but Dante found a place to relax. Although he could enjoy his relaxation, Dante heard people speak about rumors of a demon near a park at night. It was night as the wind blew slightly through Dante's coat as he made his way towards the park. Shifting his eyes everywhere, Dante looked for the demon he heard rumors about. However, he did not see it, nor did he feel it's presence. With a sigh, Dante head through the park as he looked for the demon he heard rumors about, although at the moment he come up short handed which he did not like. Dante kept walking to search for the demon, but he ended up bumping into something, or someone. Looking down to see who bumped into him, he saw a little girl who is known as Neptune. Neptune who stumbled and fell looked to see Dante. Seeing flamboyant, but muscular physique Neptune blushed spoke loudly. "Woah, hottie!" Dante raised eyebrow at that as he looked around to see no one around except Neptune. "What is a kid like yourself doing here? You should go home, the demon could be anywhere." Dante spoke, Neptune ignored what he said except the part where he called her a kid. "Hey, don't call me a kid. I happen to be a lot older you know!" Dante shrugged off Neptune comment. "Whatever you say, but beat it before the demon comes, and you end getting killed." Dante spoke, as Neptune laughed. "You think a demon could be a CPU. You not CPU Goddess are powerful." Dante raised an eyebrow at Neptune's comment. However, he gained wide-eyes as he saw Neptune transform into her HDD form. "Believe a demon could me now, citizen?" Neptune spoke as Dante gained a smirk. Cue:【東方ボーカル】 「溺愛エクリプス」 【幽閉サテライト】 "Hmpf, I guess not. But how about a fight? Every fight now and then does make a life a little more interesting." Dante gripped Rebellion and spun around in a 360 formation as he points his blade towards Neptune. "I guess so, but if I win. I take you one a date?" Neptune spoke as Dante agreed with her. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! Neptune and Dante stared at each other for a good second with eyes locked onto each other. A cocky smirk came on Dante's face as an innocent smirk went on Neptune's as they dashed towards each other. Breaking the sound barrier, both Dante and Neptune swung their sword each other as a shock-wave erupted. With each on sync acrobatic strike, both collided into a clash. Neptune and Dante caused another shock-wave as both swung their blades with enough force to push each other back. Dante pulled out Ebony as he fired three bullets towards Neptune who evaded each strike with precision. Dashing towards Dante, Neptune swung her blade as Dante swung his blade causing another colliding clash. Dante kicked Neptune in the stomach as he ending slicing Neptune multiple times. Dante kept up his assault as he started rapidly and repeatedly stab Neptune with his blade, performing his move, a Million Stabs. Dante ended his assault with him causing out his gauntlet and grieves Beowulf as he jabbed Neptune's face as she was sent back. However, Neptune quickly recovered as she let out a small smirk. "Not bad, kid." Dante spoke as with that cocky smirk of his. "You won't be calling me a kid, when you're the one gonna be going down." Neptune spoke as she and Dante sprinted towards each other. with one swung both Dante and Neptune were on sync with their movements as they enter a clash with acrobatics and fleunt strikes proving to be equal in fighting. Dante gained upperhand, as he jumped over one of Neptune's swings and kicked her in the face which pushed her back a couple feet. However, before Dante could land the ground Neptune quickly recovered and dashed towards him with sound breaking speed as she rammed her blade through his torso. Neptune kicked Dante off of her blade she kept her own assault with gaining successful slashes on Dante. Neptune kept up her assault as she kicked Dante's torso three times, before she ended the assault her delivering a hard punch towards Dante's face which implanted into the ground. Neptune attempted to ram her blade through Dante's chest again. However, Dante snapped his fingers as Neptune gained to slow down at a tremendous rate. Dante quickly got up, and looked towards the sky as he saw Neptune's blade was inches away from his face. Shaking his head, Dante grabbed Rebellion as he swung that blade downward once which sent Neptune back as time quickly resumed. Neptune was shocked as he barely had seen him, and all of sudden she was being knocked back quite a distance. "Is that all you got?" Dante asked as he pointed Rebellion towards Neptune as he was slowly but steadily circling around her. "Don't underestimate me now." Neptune spoke with that innocent smile on her face as h she gripped her sword. Dante dashed towards Neptune with the attempt to stab her with Rebellion as he performed his signature move stinger. Neptune got out of the away easily as she kicked Dante's face which sent him back slightly as he quickly recovered. Both Dante and Neptune sprinted towards each other as they swung their swords in an on sync clash. Neptune ducked under of Dante's swings, however, Dante easily maneuvered around of the way as he kicked Neptune's back. Stumbling onto her hands and legs. Neptune quickly got up as she saw Dante holding two scimitars which were different colors. Raising an eyebrow, Neptune shrugged it off as she dashed towards Dante again. swung her blade, Dante ducked under Neptune as he delivered successful slashes towards Neptune with his two swords. Neptune got out of the way as she and Dante swung their blades as they were on an on sync clash. However, Dante quickly overwhelmed her as Neptune received multiple slashes from one of Dante's combos as he ended up his assault with him slashing at Neptune multiple times and ended it with a cross shaped slash which sent Neptune back. Neptune quickly stood up as she turned around to face Dante, however she did not see him anywhere. Looking around Neptune could not see Dante, nor did she know where he was. However, eyes widen as she looked up to only be kicked hard to the face as she fell unconscious and reverted back to her human form. K.O Dante sighed as he waited for Neptune to wake up. Seeing there was no demon here, he thought it be best not to leave the unconscious CPU alone. Result This Melee's winner is... [[Dante|'Dante']] Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Demon vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music